2wojnaswiatowafandomcom-20200214-history
Władysław Anders
Władysław Anders (1892-1970) - polski generał z okresu II wojny światowej, wybitny dowódca 2. Korpusu Polskiego, uczestnik kompani włoskiej i bitwy pod Monte Cassino. Sprawował również funkcję Naczelnego Wodza Polskich Sił Zbrojnych na Zachodzie. Urodził się 11 sierpnia 1892 roku w Błoniu, w okolicy Kutna. Jego ojcem był Albert Anders, z zawodu agronom, matką Elżbieta, z domu Tauchert. Władysław miał trzech braci. Edukację na poziomie średnim zakończył w Warszawie. W 1911 roku wyjeżdża do Rygi, aby tam studiować na wydziale politechniki. Angażuje się w działalność Korporacji Akademickiej Arkonia. W 1913 roku zostaje powołany do armii carskiej i rozpoczyna służbę w wojsku rosyjskim, służąc w kawalerii. Udaje mu się ukończyć szkołę oficerów rezerwy. Po wybuchu I wojny światowej walczy w stopniu porucznika w armii carskiej. Podczas wojny zostaje trzykrotnie ranny, za co odznaczono go Krzyżem Św. Jerzego. Następnie, w 1917 roku, kończy kurs Akademii Sztabu w Petersburgu, co umożliwia mu objęcie stanowiska szefa sztabu 7. Dywizji Piechoty. Po utworzeniu I Korpusu Polskiego zgłasza się tam na ochotnika, wkrótce po tym formuje 1. Pułk Ułanów Krechowieckich. W latach 1917-18 jest szefem sztabu 1. dywizji strzelców. W powojennej Polsce postanawia zgłosić się do Wojska Polskiego. Zostaje szefem sztabu Armii Wielkopolskiej i walczy w powstaniu wielkopolskim ma przełomie 1918 i 1919 roku. W okresie wojny polsko-bolszewickiej jest dowódcą 15. Pułku Ułanów Poznańskich. W trakcie trwania działań bojowych żołnierze Andersa przebywają trdny szlak wiodący m.in. przez Mińsk, Bobrujsk zdobyty 28 sierpnia 1919 roku i wreszcie okolice Iwachnowicz, gdzie 29 lipca ranny zostaje dowódca 15. Pułku Ułanów Poznańskich. Następnie żołnierze Andersa biorą udział w pościgu za jednostkami bolszewickimi, zajmując chociażby Mińsk. 16 stycznia 1921 roku następuje tryumfalny powrót do Poznania, ponownie pod wodzą Andersa, który do jednostki wrócił kilka miesięcy wcześniej. W październiku 1921 zostaje on skierowany na studia w Ecole Superieure de Guerre w Paryżu, które kończy dwa lata później. W Paryżu odbywa również staż w jednostce frontowej. W 1924 roku powraca do Polski i zostaje dyrektorem nauk na kursie dla wyższych dowódców w Warszawie. 1 grudnia 1924 roku otrzymuje nominację do stopnia pułownika. Rok później kieruje ekipą jeździecką, której udało się zwyciężyć na zawodach w Nicei. W 1925 roku zostaje komendantem Warszawy, a w 1926 szefem sztabu w Generalnym Inspektoracie Kawalerii. W trakcie zamachu majowego kieruje siłami rządowymi i opowiada się przeciwko Piłsudskiemu. W 1928 roku Anders zostaje dowódcą Kresowej Brygady Kawalerii, a w 1937 roku Nowogródzkiej Brygady Kawalerii. Ostatnią z wymienionych funkcji pełni w czasie wybuchu II wojny światowej. 1 stycznia 1934 roku zostaje awansowany do stopnia generała brygady. Podczas kampani wrześniowej najpierw dowodzi Garnizonem Baranowicze. Następnie gen. Tadeusz Kutrzeba wydaje Andersowi rozkaz obrony fragmentu Puszczy Kampinoskiej, jednakże ten odmawia. 12 września obejmuje dowództwo nad Grupą Operacyjną Kawalerii. Stoczył bój pod Tomaszowem. 29 września, raniony, dostaje się do radzieckiej niewoli. Początkowo więziono go we Lwowie. W lutym 1940 roku został wywieziony do Moskwy, gdzie umieszczono go na Łubiance. Sowietom nie udało się złamanie Andersa, który, mimo wielokrotnie ponawianych prób namówienia go, nie zdecydował się na wstąpienie do Armii Czerwonej. 4 sierpnia 1941 roku, na podstawie porozumienia polsko-sowieckiego, Anders zostaje zwolniony. Układ Sikorski-Majski podpisany 30 lipca w Londynie przewidywał także tworzenie polskich jednostek wojskowych na terenie Związku Radzieckiego. W dniu zwolnienia mianowano Andersa naczelnym dowódcą Polskich Sił Zbrojnych w ZSRR. 11 sierpnia uzyskał stopień generała dywizji. Anders przystępuje teraz do organizowania polskich jednostek. Warunki ku temu są wysoce niesprzyjające, co związane jest z nieprzychylną polityką sojusznika radzieckiego. Polak musi borykać się z kłopotami organizacyjnymi, żywieniowymi i zaopatrzeniowymi, co zmusza go do podjęcia starać o ewakuację sił polskich z terytorium Związku Radzieckiego. Na początku 1942 roku prowadzi również rozmowy z władzami radzieckimi, poruszając problem zaginięcia polskich oficerów aresztowanych w 1939 roku przez Sowietów. Satysfakcjonujących wyjaśnień nie dostaje, a sprawa rozwiązuje się w kwietniu 1943 roku, gdy niemieckie radio podaje informacje o znalezieniu polskich grobów na terenie Lasu Katyńskiego. Anders, pod presją Józefa Stalina i rządu sowieckiego, decyduje się wiosną 1942 roku na ewakuację swoich wojsk do Iranu. Po wyprowadzeniu żołnierzy i blisko 20 tys. ludności cywilnej 12 września 1942 roku Anders obejmuje stanowisko dowódcy Armii Polskiej na Wschodzie. Na Bliskim Wschodzie, znudzony chyba przestojem na froncie i brakiem militarnych działań jego jednostki, coraz mocniej angażuje się w działalność polityczną. Daje się poznać jako przeciwnik gen. Władysława Sikorskiego, który sprawuje w tym czasie stanowisko premiera Rządu Emigracyjnego. Konflikt i narastający w szeregach Armii Polskiej na Wschodzie niepokój są w 1943 roku przyczyną czerwcowej wizyty Sikorskiego u Andersa. Niestety, kończy się ona tragedią, ponieważ podczas powrotu premier ginie w katastrofie lotniczej. 19 sierpnia Anders zostaje mianowany dowódcą 2. Korpusu Polskiego. Wraz z jednostką ma wziąć udział w kampani włoskiej, walcząc w szeregach brytyjskiej armii. Po przybyciu na Półwysep Apeniński Polacy pod wodzą Władysława Andersa staczają m.in. bitwę pod Monte Cassino (w maju 1944 roku), a następnie biją się pod Ankoną, na linii Gotów i wreszcie zdobywają Bolonię. Tymczasem dowódca 2. Korpusu Polskiego coraz częście przebywa w Londynie, gdzie mocno angażuje się w wydarzenia polityczne. Staje się zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem polityki lansowanej przez Stanisława Mikołajczyka. Szczególne emocje wzbudza u Andersa fakt przegrywania sprawy Kresów Wschodnich przez polskich dyplomatów. Zmianę na stanowisku premiera przyjmuje z zadowoleniem. Od tej pory jego krytyka przenosi się przede wszystkim na sojuszników zachodnich. W 1945 roku, po konerenji jałtańskiej, dochodzi do dramatycznego spotkania między Andersem a Winstonem Churchillem, premierem brytyjskim. Polak ostro krytykuje ustalenia konferencji i wyraża myśl, iż lepiej by było, gdyby w formowanym Rządzie Tymczasowym znaleźli się sami komuniści, ponieważ wtedy świat dowiedziałby się o ich intencjach. Churchill z kolei atakuje Andersa za jego nieprzejednaną postawę i stwierdza, iż żołnierze 2. Korpusu Polskiego nie są mu już potrzebni. Od 26 lutego do 21 czerwca 1945 roku Anders pełni funkcję Naczelnego Wodza i Generalnego Inspektora Polskich Sił Zbrojnych. W 1946 roku zostaje Naczelnym Wodzem Polskich Sił Zbrojnych na Zachodzie. Niestety, powojenne władze pozbawiły gen. Andersa obywatelstwa polskiego, co spowodowało, iż zamieszkał on w Londynie. Wprawdzie proponowano mu wstąpienie do Armii Czerwonej, ale Anders propozycję odrzucił. W międzyczasie sprawował jeszcze funkcje wiceprezydenta RP na uchodźstwie i przewodniczącego Skarbu Narodowego. W 1954 roku wszedł w skład Rady Trzech. 16 maja 1954 roku otrzymał awans do stopnia generała broni. Zmarł 12 maja 1970 roku w Londynie. Zgodnie z życzeniem został pochowany u boku swoich żołnierzy na cmentarzu w Monte Cassino. Władysław Anders pozostawił po sobie pamiętniki "Bez ostatniego rozdziału" z lat 1939-46. Odznaczenia: - Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari - Krzyż Kawalerski Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari - Krzyż Złoty Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari - Krzyż Srebrny Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari - Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski - Krzyż Oficerski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski - 4-krotnie Krzyż Walecznych - 4-krotnie Złoty Krzyż Zasługi - Krzyż Niepodległości - Order Łaźni - Legion of Merit - Order Orla Białego sww.w.szu.pl